The Other Half
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: SorRoku Cleon Interested, the Strife brothers find interest in their neighbors, the Leonharts. They will discover why Sora's personality changes from sexy to innocent and why Leon always leaves after midnight.
1. A Glimpse

**SWOF:...right I was soooo bored today that I had nothing to do so review!**

_

* * *

_

_"S__quall?"_

"_Yeah Sora?"_

"_What's going to happen to us from now on?"_

"…"

"_Squall…?"_

"_Don't worry Sora, I'll find a way for both of us to live on…"_

"_Promise?"_

"…_Yeah, promise"_

Sora, a brunette with ocean blue eyes, stared out of his open window. Sitting on his window sill, head leaned back, one leg propped up. His many belts and chains swayed at the sudden movement. He watched as cars drove by…never stopping at the house next door. Kim, a batty old woman had recently died and the house was on sale. It was pretty big, though not as big as Sora's.

Her house had many flowers and was painted almost all white. For an old woman, her house was very neat. How does Sora know? His other window, next to his bed, was across from the second room that also had a window. The houses were fairly close, only several feet apart. Two days ago, a family had bought it and was moving in today. Not that Sora was interested.

Sora sighed as he silently banged the back of his head against the wall. The sound of a car caught his attention. A woman with blond hair and brown highlights exited the car first. Her blue eyes sparked with happiness when she looked at the house. A man with brown hair, emerald eyes, smiled at his wife's tactic. A blond, no older than his brother, with spiked up hair almost as wild as him came next. He talked with another blond around his age. They both had dashing blue eyes. Sora watched as they unloaded there bags.

Sora watched them in envy. The wind that had just caressed his hair stopped, and the blue curtains stopped moving. He heard as Squall shouted out profanities as the clinking of broken cup pieces was heard. The once opened window was closed and Sora made his way down the stairs. He watched as Squall, a man in his 20's with brown hair and a scar on his face, wiped the floor. Leaning on the stair's railing, he waited until he noticed him.

When he finally noticed he looked at Sora's attire and frowned. "Sora…what's with your pants" he eyed al the chains and belts. His scowl deepened when he shrugged carelessly.

"Nothing" Sora shrugged. "So…Cid got you a big one this time?" Sora asked, changing the topic. He had noticed that Leon had worn leather pants that stuck to his figure like glue, and a plain white T-shirt with a leather jacket.

"No" Squall had fixed himself a cup. "I'm off for today" he noticed Sora's soft smile and smirked.

* * *

"_Mom" a brunette haired woman smiled as she hugged the small brunette. "Where are you going?" the woman's smile only widened as she watched Leon, at age 9. "Mom?" he frowned when his mother broke out of the embrace._

_He watched as his mom pulled her bags out the door. The door closed silently and Leon felt something was wrong. The eerie silence filled the room with a deadly aura. The sound of the car caught his attention, he watched as the car drove away. The stoic boy walked around the house. Sooner or later, their dad would bring their mom back. Then the screams would once again ring in the house. On his way to the master bedroom, he brought cookies and a glass of milk. _

_The room was elegant, and smelled of roses. He approached the bells on the farthest corner of the room. Five bells in all, all different colors: yellow, blue, red, green, and white hung there. Tapping the blue one once, he went for the yellow, white, blue again, green, white than red. A small door stood next to him. He slid it opened and the door closed at once when it entered._

"_Sora" he cried to the 5 year old brunette. The place was dark, despite the small light bulb hanging in the middle. A small brunette smiled at him sadly. "Hey I brought you cookies" Leon said, breaking the tension. He slipped the cookies under the little open of the prison like cage. He slipped the small cup through bars and went into a small cabinet. Taking out the first aid kit he wrapped up Sora's outstretch arm. "Mom left again" he started talking._

_Sora nibbled his cookie quietly. "Dad said that you're able to come out tomorrow" Leon smiled despite the situation they were in. Once he was done he ruffled his hair through the bars. Angry shouts and screams were heard on the other side. "I got to go" he looked as Sora had tears. "Don't worry, I'll try to visit during the night" he then left._

**SWOF: was it good? was it bad? I don't know review **


	2. Being There

Sora yawned softly, hands covering his mouth. Lying comfortably in the light blue velvet couch, he flipped through the magazine that arrived the day before yesterday. Squall had gone out to do buy some 'decent' clothes for Sora. He snorted softly. Throwing the magazine away, he decided to go guy hunting for a while.

Opening his oak wood closet, he searched through the clothes he had borrowed from Namine and Kairi. Picking a blouse, that didn't stick to his figure too much, he put it on quickly. A white skirt with embroideries at the bottom, reaching just above his knees. Putting on just a dab of lip gloss and make-up, he slung his backpack of his shoulder.

Leaving a quick note, he scribbled on a piece of paper, telling Squall he was going out. Slipping on his combat boots, below his knee caps, he jumped out of the window in the kitchen.

---------

Squall Leonhart checked his watch. Most likely Sora would have left to find Demyx. Of course Squall Leonhart knew Sora's adventures in the outside world. He would come home, pieces of papers stuffed in the back pocket in his backpack. Sometimes would come back with a scowl on his face, but most of the time a devious smirk. They were likely to be planning some prank on Seifer.

Squall handed his money to the clerk. He knew of Sora's cross dressing and didn't really mind. How it started…was after Kairi and Namine threw a cross dressing party. Sora had many secret admires, but was never one to really love them. Kairi and Namine were Sora's best friends since he moved to Destiny Island. He had found entertainment in hitting on guys, getting their phone numbers but never phoning back.

The drive back was short, and as expected, Sora had left a note, saying he was going out. After putting the bags in Sora's room, he went to fix dinner. Half way through the soup, a sound of crashing caught ears as he exited through the sliding doors and into the backyard. The living room's window had a huge hole in it, glasses of shards hanging on for dear life, threatening to fall. Squall's face contorted from calm, to anger, then in a split second, calm again. Rushing footsteps on the other side of the fence, and soft scolding were getting louder and louder. Four heads popped up from the fence. If Squall was a normal person, he would have jumped. But he wasn't. He stared at them with his hazel eyes. The woman, who was smart enough, broke the tension.

"I am so very sorry" she said, eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "My sons are very out of control sometimes, they end up breaking everything in sight" she laughed at the stares she was getting from her sons. "We'll pay…"

"No need" Squall sighed. It wasn't her fault she broke it. "I'm sure they didn't mean it" he waved it off.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Mina Strife was never one to just leave it as it is. "We can treat you to dinner" she smiled sweetly. "What's that burning smell?" Squall's eyes widen as he ran back inside, Mina Strife following.

**It can be that bad **Squall stared at the burnt food.

"Well…" Mina Strife huffed. "Guess you will be staying at my house to eat" she smiled that reminded him of Yuffie. Squall sighed, all women were the same.

---------

Sora had talked with Demyx, a blond whose hair looked like a Mohawk, with blue eyes. They were to meet up at this one club, only to find it closed. Sighing, they decided to visit the park. Kicking the wood chips underneath, Sora pouted.

"Come on Sora" Demyx whined. "Don't get mad" Demyx slung an arm around his shoulder. Sora sighed. He couldn't stay mad at him, wasn't his fault.

"I'm not, just that I won't get any food since Leon's going to cook food for one" now he was the one whining. "Guess I better get home, better late then never" waving at Demyx, Sora made his way home.

**You're pathetic Sora…really pathetic **a voice sneered in his mind.

Startled, Sora almost dropped his bag. The voice laughter continued.

----------

"_Is something wrong with him doctor?" 10 year old Squall, or Leon, asked, voice laced with worry and concern._

_The doctor in the white coat put his materials down. Sora, the brunette, lay on the medical bed, face pale. His blue eyes closed, turning into deep sleep. Lips millimeters apart, his breath came into deep gulps. _

"_You might want to take him to a psychologist" the doctor shook his head. "He has experienced a lot of trauma and can't seem to hold it in" a small whimper came from the 6 year old Sora. "It's better to let it out" Leon gave the doctor a sad and rare smile._

_Caressing Sora's brown locks, he took a seat next to him. Staying awake the whole time, he watched as his breath evened out. Sighing in relief, he let slumber take control of him. He would make an appointment with Aerith later._

SWOF: well…not my best, but atleast someone cares and reviewed. OOOOH today's my b-day! I'm finally 8! We had a party and lots and lots of presents!!! Thank you so much Crazydrawinggirl, I love you bunches!! Dang I'm chipper today...


	3. Captivating

Squall's cell phone rang, directly at 7. Pausing the game he was playing, he got a questionable look from Cloud, the eldest son in the Strife family. Squall, or Leon, shrugged.

"Sora…where are you?" Leon said over the phone.

"The question is…where are you?" Sora replied back, anger detected.

"To make a long story short, the Strife's invited me over to dinner after they kind of broke our window" Leon could see Sora visibly wince. "Yeah so come over" Leon furrowed his eye brows. "Yeah…I'll see you later, bye" Leon listened as the phone clicked. **Something's wrong **Leon sighed. He resumed his game.

-----------

Sora clumsily jumped over the window, almost tripping over the faucet. The voice in his head only laughed louder, taunting him. Slowly, he searched for the pain killers in the cabinet. His head hurting like hell. He pulled the white T-shirt from this morning over his head. Buckling his belts and chains on, he threw the earlier clothes into the closet without care.

He had to tell Leon, **he **was back.

**Aw…going to Squally Wally already? **The voice sneered in his mind, half chuckling. **To think you would start thinking **Sora winced…the pain killers weren't helping. **That it's no use into getting rid of me **Sora ignored the voice in his head, jumping out the kitchen window again, he ran to the Strife's. His expression changing from fear, to a small evil smirk.

----------

"So Leon" Mina sat on the couch across from him. "Are you in a relationship?" Mina always loved playing matchmaker with Cloud and Roxas, and Leon was the perfect guy for Cloud. Her question was only replied by a questionable glance. "I saw a very pretty lady jumping out of your kitchen window, and was wondering" she smiled.

The T.V screen said, 'Game Over' and Leon put his controller down. Running a hand through his brown hair, he shrugged. "No, that was my brother" he got confused looks from the 3 blonds. "He likes to dress as a girl" he returned to his game.

Mina Strife laughed. She had not predicted that. "Well…" she twirled a strand of brown hair. "I thought that was your girlfriend…you look like the kind that would have lots of girls swarming around you. He looks about your age Roxas; maybe you can ask him to show you around" Roxas nodded, throwing away his Popsicle stick. They all ignored the opening of the door as they were captivated in their own conversations.

"I'll go check on the food" Mina stood up from her seat. Her blue eyes met with blue eyes like the ocean. Familiar brown spikes and round face, Mina stared. The figure glared, and then smirked in a sexy way. "You must be Sora, nice meeting you" she nodded, leaving to the kitchen in hurry. She shivered. Looking at Leon's brother from afar was different from up close. She shook her head as she scolded herself.

--------

"Sora" Leon warned, noticing the change in Sora's attitude. One hand on his hips and the other running through his brown locks gave him the, I'm-too-sexy-you-can't-resist-me look. His brown bangs covered his ocean blue eyes; his pinks lips had a smirk that was too familiar. Roxas Strife stared, a small drool escaping his lips, as Cloud did the same, maintaining his composure more.

"Yo…Squall" the voice unlike Sora's soft one, was replaced with a rather sadistic tone.

_12 year old Squall watched as Sora turned 8. Despite the coldness in the room, he felt unnaturally warm. Their parents were out, leaving Squall the time to bake a cake for Sora, and buy a present using his savings. They had to share a room together, despite having three rooms, theirs was the smallest. A small bed, fit only for one, was at the far corner, a small desk with a lamp next to it. One small window that you had to use a chair to reach it, were their only source of light, besides the lamp. A treasure chest, the size of a box, kept their clothes, which wasn't very much. No matter how rich their parents were, they never cared._

_Sora excitedly unwrapped his present, while Squall handed him a piece of chocolate cake. "Thanks so much, Squall" Sora's eyes were brimming with tears as he quickly wiped them away. The present was nothing too special or fancy, Sora didn't like that stuff. It was just a picture frame with a picture taken not too long ago with him, Squall and his friends, they were smiling... He set it on his desk, hugging Squall. The sound of the door slamming made Squall brake from the embrace. Fear shone in both of the Leonhart's eyes as they shoved the cake under the bed._

_Right at that moment, the door opened. A drunken man with brown hair and blue eyes entered, slightly swaying. He was obviously drunk as his face was very red._

"_Hi dad" Sora said nervously. The man turned his attention to his youngest son before turning to Squall._

"_What are you doing Leon? Get out there, your mother needs you now" he barked as his words were slurred. Squall gave one last look at Sora before leaving. Sora gulped as his dad gave him a cold stare. "What were you doing" his face was unreadable._

"_Umm…" before Sora could answer, he felt his right cheek go numb. Tears were threatening to fall as he watched his 'dad' look around the small room, catching the picture that was never there before._

"_When did you get this" he looked at the picture, flipping it upside down. When Sora didn't answer, he glared coldly at him. "Answer me" he said it with more force that made Sora flinch._

"_Give it back to me" he said, fighting away the fear in his voice. He made a grab for it, only to be pushed away. The next moment, the frame was thrown across the room, the glass shattered. Sora watched in horror but didn't dare to move. His dad, with one final turn, exited the room._

**You're not going to let him do that to you, are you? **_A voice in his head asked. Sora, confused, looked around the room. _**Dimwit **_the voice continued. _

"_Who are you" Sora asked, the empty room._

**I'm the other you **_the voice in his head, Sora had figured out, said. _**Don't just stare like an idiot **_the voice said angrily. _**How pathetic…**

_Sora's eyes widened in horror. He was hallucinating, thinking that someone was inside his head._

**You know I can hear you? **_The voice laughed at his stupidity. _**The name's Ura, your other personality**

_When Squall returned, he saw shattered glasses, a crumbled picture and a horror struck Sora. "Squall" Sora started. "I have voices in my head" Squall stared at Sora, before bringing him in an embrace._

SWOF: I felt…uncomfortable while righting this chap…wonder why?


End file.
